clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Underwater Expedition
The Underwater Expedition was a party in Club Penguin. It was first seen in a sneak peek provided by Billybob. Rookie made an appearance in this party because of an EPF Spy Phone message saying he had ideas for it. Also, a news article showed a green penguin wearing Red Sunglasses and a Fish Costume. Since the Town was tilted to the left, a quarter of the Beach and half of the Ski Village were submerged underwater. EPF agents were notified via spy phone to help the citizens of Club Penguin. "Bubble shields" were noted to be placed over the Everyday Phoning Facility, the Ski Lodge, and over the stage inside of the Lighthouse. The bubble shields were being utilized in an effort to prevent water from entering these places. Free items Trivia *This is Club Penguin's fourth Expedition Party. *During the start of the party, Herbert escaped from the Classified Area. The reason is unknown, but some water was left there. Strangely, it updated right away in the middle of the afternoon. *When a player threw a snowball on the island, it would slide a little to the left. *The island tipped because Rookie initially planned on filling the island with anvils, but, since anvils are so heavy it ended up tipping the island instead. *This is the first expedition party to have a mascot visit. *When a player shows the toot emote (by pressing E + T on the keyboard) on the sunken rooms, the player will toot bubbles. Gallery Sneak Peeks Happy Sneakpeak Poster.png|A poster of the party in a video made by Happy77 Townparty.jpg|The Town Underwater Lighthouse.png|A sneak peek of the Lighthouse Underwater Crab.png|Another sneak peek of the party Underwater Expedition Party 2012 Sneak Peek.png|A close-up of the Underwater Expedition sign in a sneak peek video by Happy77 Isletilt.png|The look of the island from the Iceberg Whytilt.png|...This is what caused the island to tip in the first place Mysterydeep.png|The Mysterious Deep Entry dock.JPG|Sneak peek of the Dock Advertisement Underwater Expitditon Ad.PNG|An Underwater Expedition Ad, in the Map during the party Unde1111111.PNG|An Underwater Expedition Ad, in the Upcoming Events section of Issue #325 of the Club Penguin Times Home Page HomePageConstruccionU.E.png|Home page of the construction OfficialHomePageU.E.png|The party official homepage Login Screens LoginscreenUnderwaterExpedition.png|The first login screen on the party. (Note Rookie without his special Hawaiian Shirt.) LoginScreen2U.E.png|The second Login screen for the party OfficialoginScreenU.E.png|The third Login screen for the party Construction Underwater Expedition construction Beach.png|Beach, first week before expedition Underwater Expedition construction Beach 2.png|Beach, second week before expedition Underwater Expedition construction Beach 3.png|Beach, two days before expedition Rooms Underwater Expedition Beach.png|Beach Underwater Expedition Beacon.png|Beacon Underwater Expedition Cove.png|Cove Underwater Expedition Dock.png|Dock Underwater Expedition Dock cleaned.png|Dock (cleaned up) Underwater Expedition Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Underwater Expedition Forest.png|Forest Underwater Expedition Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Underwater Expedition Iceberg.png|Iceberg Underwater Expedition Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Underwater Expedition Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Underwater Expedition Mysterious Deep.png|Mysterious Deep Underwater Expedition Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Underwater Expedition Plaza.png|Plaza Underwater Expedition Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Underwater Expedition Ski Village.png|Ski Village Underwater Expedition Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Underwater Expedition Town.png|Town Maze Underwater Expedition Maze 1.png Underwater Expedition Maze 2.png Underwater Expedition Maze 3.png Underwater Expedition Maze 4.png Underwater Expedition Maze 5.png Underwater Expedition Maze 6.png Others Underwater Maze Map Open.png|The map for the Underwater Expedition Maze CPmazenonmembernotice.png|A notice for non-members while trying to access the Underwater Expedition Maze Poster201200103.png|A poster that says "Discover the Deep" found in the Town CpwikiHerbertDisaper.PNG|The EPF a few days during this party Videos Underwater Expedition Sneak Peek|A sneak peek video SWF Music *The Deep *The Maze rooms Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Expeditions